Broken
by Allie B. Malfoy
Summary: Song-fic DG, baseada na música Broken-destruído - Seether


**Título: **Broken

**Shipper:** Draco e Ginny

**Classificação: **Livre

**Autora:** Aline B. Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, esses personagens preciosos pertencem a nossa querida JK [/ Porque se fossem o Draquinho hot seria toodo meu, e eu estaria cheirando pó de flu por aew]

**N / A:** Primeira fic que eu tenho coragem de postar, então não me apedrejem; DD

* * *

**Broken - Destruído**

Cinco anos se passaram e seus sentimentos não tinham mudado, mas seu orgulho e covardia eram grandes demais para ele falar aquilo todas células de seu ser ansiavam gritar. E pensar que pra ele aquele ano seria um inferno, tantas responsabilidades para um jovem de dezesseis anos somente, ameaças e Preocupações que ele não devia ter. Quem podia imaginar um meio em que uma guerra, o loiro também conseguiria encontrar um amor.

_**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**_

_Queria que soubesse que amo seu jeito de sorrir_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e tirar sua dor_

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**_

_Eu guardo sua fotografia e eu sei que ela me faz bem_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_Quero te abraçar bem forte e tirar sua dor_

Draco saia apressado da sala precisa, ninguém podia pega-lo ali ou seria o seu fim, o fim dos Malfoys. Enquanto passava por um corredor escuro, ouviu alguns soluços, tentado por um pouco de diversão foi em busca da fonte de tristeza, e para sua felicidade era uma Weasley.

- Ora, ora, veja o que encontramos aqui, cabelos vermelhos, roupas surradas, Weasley - disse cínico enquanto seus lábios formavam um sorriso sarcástico.

Ela levantou a cabeça assustada, fugira da Sala Comunal justamente pra ninguém a ver naquele estado, mas Malfoy, logo ele, o líder da corja dos Covardes como ela gostava de lembrar a achara, agora sim essa seria a pior noite da sua vida.

- Olha se não é o Rei dos Covardes atacando outra vez - tentou soar forte, mas sua voz saiu frágil, quebrada, da mesma maneira que se sentia.

Quando viu seus olhos vermelhos, na mesma tonalidade dos cabelos, e ainda mais com uma voz frágil, o loiro se assustou, nunca a vira naquele estado, e parecia ser o primeiro a presenciar tal fato e sem entender o por quê seu coração falhou uma batida e ele perdeu a vontade de se divertir à custa da ruiva.

- Assustado Malfoy? Decepcionado por não ter sido você a me deixar assim? - Quando viu a pena pairar os olhos acinzentados do loiro Ginny não conseguiu segurar sua raiva, não permitiría que Malfoy tivesse pena dela!

- Ah, e quem foi que conseguiu esse feito posso saber? Para parabeniza-lo depois - ele vestiu de novo sua máscara de indiferença e viu uma mágoa nos olhos chocolates, sentimento que nunca imaginou poder ver neles que estavam sempre alegres, cheios de brilho, acompanhados por um sorriso radiante e encantador. Ela soltou um riso seco, sarcástico, e ele não pode deixar de compara-la a uma Slytherin ao vê-la proferir a próxima frase tão cheia de ódio.

- Então corra e agradeça ao Potter - chegou a cuspir uma última palavra, e o coração de Draco foi tomado pela raiva de ter sido o menino-que-sobreviveu a tirar a alegria dos olhos da pequena Weasley, raiva expressa em seus olhos e mal interpretada pela ruiva cujo pensamento era de que o loiro só tinha ficado daquela maneira por saber que seu pior inimigo em Hogwarts obtera o que ele jamais chegou perto em conseguir.

- Não deixe que o Potter, acabe com sua alegria Weasley, não dê esse gostinho de presente a ele - Draco não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo para a Weasley, mas sentiu que precisava tentar reconforta-la e as palavras foram o meio mais que frio encontrou, quando na verdade ele queria abraça-la.

Sem nem mesmo prestar atenção no choque de Gina, Malfoy saiu apressado não olhando para trás.

- Sabe Malfoy você não é tão ruim quanto todos pensam - sussurrou uma ruiva parando de chorar, e dando um sorriso, o mais sincero que conseguiria aquela noite.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I lonesome**_

_Pois fico destruído quando estou sozinho_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_E não me sinto bem quando você se vai_

_**You've gone away**_

_Você se foi_

_**You don't feel me here, anymore**_

_Você não me sente mais aqui_

O primeiro encontro deles sem brigas, voltou como uma avalanche em sua cabeça, mal sabia a ruiva que antes mesmo daquele encontro ele já vinha observando-a com um outro olhar, agora sentado na cama, vendo ela indo embora, ele não sabia o que fazer, estava perdido, ela o deixava assim, sem rumo.

- Eu não vou voltar Draco - ela sussurrou sem sequer olha-lo nos olhos, ele sabia que era verdade, e se sentia afundar, era o mesmo que o sol parar de existir, ele queria impedi-la, queria suplicar para que ela ficasse , mas não conseguia nem mesmo se mover. E foi com o coração dilacerado, só que ele observou em quanto ela partia.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_O pior já passou e já podemos respirar de novo_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away**_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e tirar minha dor_

_**There's so much left to learn**_

_Ainda há muito o que aprender,_

_**And no one left to fight**_

_E mais ninguém contra quem lutar_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

_Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e tirar sua dor_

Depois daquele encontro, ambos não tinham coragem suficiente para se encararem, mesmo ela sendo uma Griffyndor mudava de direção sempre que o avistava no mesmo corredor. Eles não conseguiam aceitar o fato de não conseguirem parar de pensarem um no outro, o desejo de ficarem próximos.

Agora que Harry não era mais um empecilho na vida de Gina, que nada os atrapalhariam ficar juntos, Draco não tinha força suficiente para se declarar, para viver um amor. Se ver apaixonado era o mesmo que admitir ser fraco, e ele não era fraco.

O orgulho era a principal barreira para Ginny, ela nunca admitiria estar apaixonada por um Malfoy, logo um que sempre lhe humilhou tanto, mas a vontade de estar com ele era forte demais, seus sonhos e todas as noites eram invadidos por um loiro de cabelos platinados e olhos azuis-acizentados.

Ela não suportaria mais viver com aquilo, precisava procurá-lo, só para brigar e acabar com o encanto que começou dia em que Harry lhe machucou.

- Malfoy - ela pronunciou com um pouco de receio, o loiro se virou um assustado.

- Weasley? - Ele estava se perguntando o que ela estaria fazendo nos corredores àquela hora.

- Nos precisamos conversar, ou se não você pode só me escutar - Ela juntara toda sua coragem para conseguir ir ate ele, e não se deixaria abalar agora que estava tão perto de acabar com sua angústia.

- Eu podia te dar uma Detenção só por estar fora da Sala Comunal há essa hora Weasley, andou bebendo? - Ele perguntou ríspido arrastando-a, ate uma sala vazia próxima.

- Você não vai me dar - ela deu um passo a frente confiante, o encarando firmemente. Draco sentiu que o olhar dela era capaz de enxergar dentro da sua alma tamanha a intensidade.

- E o que te dá tanta certeza? - A encarando da mesma forma, ele colou seus corpos enquanto esboçava um sorriso que estava entre o sarcástico e o malicioso.

_**'Cause I broken and when I'm open**_

_Pois fico destruído quando estou vulnerável_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_E não me sinto como se fosse forte o bastante_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_Pois eu fico arrasado quando estou sozinho_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_E não me sinto bem quando você se vai_

Era isso que restava a eles agora, só memórias, de um passado confuso, de uma paixão proibida, de um amor irrevogável, de sorrisos, e de cartas com promessas perdidas, memórias que insistiam em voltar com tudo na mente de ambos.

Uma memória em especial voltou a mente de Draco.

- Draco uau, isso tudo é para mim? - Ginny perguntara quando vira a mesa posta no meio de uma sala na Mansão Malfoy, velas enfeitava o local, juntamente com rosas vermelhas, dando ao lugar um ar misterioso, místico e luxuriante.

- Não, as minhas amantes chegam daqui a cinco minutos para jantar conosco - ele riu da cara indignada dela - É claro que é tudo para você ruiva - enquanto ele passou a mão por sua cintura e a beijou sorrindo, via o sorriso dela surgindo na face corada.

- Eu te amo, meu loiro - ela o beijou, de novo, mas ele ficou tenso - Draco o que foi?

- Nada Gina - ele mexeu no cabelo meio desconfortável.

- Diz que me ama - ela o puxou ate ficarem se encarando nos olhos, seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhavam com um sentimento novo para Draco que não conseguiu identificar.

- Eu te adoro ruiva - Ela pegou uma bolsa e rumou à lareira - Ei aonde você vai?

- Você tem cinco segundos para dizer que me ama.

- Virgínia isso tudo é novo demais para mim, eu sou um Malfoy, eles não amam de verdade, eu não tenho certeza do que sinto agora, eu sei que adoro você, a única por quem me senti tão pleno e confuso, mas não tenho certeza se a amo.

- Quando tiver então Malfoy me procure. - Suas últimas palavras antes de sumir pela fumaça verde com raiva.

_**'Cause I broken and when I'm open**_

_Pois fico destruído quando estou vulnerável_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_E não me sinto como se fosse forte o bastante_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_Pois eu fico arrasado quando estou sozinho_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_E não me sinto bem quando você se vai_

Ele a procurou depois e disse que precisava dela, ela o amava demais para dizer não a ele. Concordaram que voltariam a namorar, mesmo nenhuma das duas famílias aprovando tal ato. Cada dia que passava ele ficava mais dependente dela, queria vê-la a todo e qualquer momento, e quando soltava tudo o que sentia, ela ria, e sussurrava do jeito que ele adorava:

- Draco Malfoy está apaixonado, você me ama, mas ainda não consegue admitir.

Ele ficava tenso e confuso sempre que ela dizia isso, não conseguia aceitar que amava alhuém, ele era um Malfoy e como seu pai dizia Malfoys não amam, só brincam, e sentem desejos. Mas no fundo ele sabia que a ruiva estava certa.

Eles era o típico casal perfeito e apaixonado, brigavam, mas logo se reconciliavam na cama dele, porém Narcisa e Lúcio viram que tudo começara a ficar sério demais, eles viam seu filho se apaixonando e inconformados o noivaram com Astoria, mulher bonita, astuta, ambiciosa, Slytherin. Foi a gota para Gina, então em uma discussão feia, ela o mandou dizer que a amava de novo. Ele não foi capaz e agora ela estava lhe deixando.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_Pois eu fico arrasado quando estou sozinho_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone**_

_E não me sinto bem quando você se vai_

_**You've gone away**_

_Você se foi_

_**You don't feel me here, anymore**_

_Você não me sente mais aqui_

Ele não sabia, mas enquanto ela se encaminhava para fora de sua vida, seu coração quebrado chorava lágrimas de sangue e ressentimento, por que ele não dizia que três palavras pelas quais ela tanto ansiava? Somente um eu te amo seria suficiente para fazê-la voltar e se jogar nos braços do loiro que tanto amava. Mas ela tinha orgulho suficiente para nao ser a outra, a outra de um covarde sem capacidade de amá-la. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto acompanhada de um soluço sentido.

- Nós sempre soubemos não é? - Ela não se virou, não podia encarar os olhos tempestuosos dele.

- Você escolheu o Potter, aquele que a machucou anos atrás - havia ressentimento em sua voz, ela estremeceu, não havia Potter algum, ela era uma garota orgulhosa, e não voltaria com ele nunca, principalmente amando outro.

- Eu não o escolhi Draco, você que é covarde demais para admitir ter me perdido sem que outro entrasse em nossas vidas, covarde demais para me impedir, covarde demais para dizer que me ama.

- Não vá - ele disse num fio de voz que a fez se virar, e encara-lo com os olhos vermelhos, esperançosos.

- Então diga Draco, são somente três palavras, diga e eu não vou - Ele não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar, cujo parecia olhar através de sua alma, como da primeira vez. Ele não conseguia falar, não tinha forças suficientes, ela tinha razão ele era um covarde. Não conseguindo mais segurar, lágrimas atrás de lágrimas escorriam pela face vermelha dela, ela saiu apressada sem olhar para trás, precisava esquece-lo e recomeçar.

Abandonado, sozinho outra vez, o loiro começou a chorar, não se sentia inteiro e sabia que nunca mais se sentiría, ela era um tipo de sol, que o atraía e trazia felicidade, com seu sorriso gentil ou animado que tanto compartilhara com ele. E o pior era que ele era o culpado por ela ter partido, orgulhoso por ser um ponto de não conseguir pronunciar eu te amo, covarde demais para conseguir retomar sua vida, ele fez. Como o covarde que era tomou a pílula branca que estava em sua cômoda, não teria coragem para pular da janela, ou transpassar um punhal pelo seu coração. Devagar e sem dor, o loiro foi fechando os olhos para nunca mais abri-los.

- Eu te amo - sussurrou antes de ter a vida sugada de seu corpo.

Foi quando a ruiva sentiu uma fisgada em seu peito, ela sabia que nunca mais veria o sorriso esnobe e superior de Draco outra vez, que provando ser um Slytherin tirara a própia vida, ele se fôra, levando consigo a capacidade de amar da pequena Weasley.

* * *

**N / A:** Me desculpem por erros de ortografia e cia, mas é que minha matéria preferida não é português; Cliquem nesse botãozinho verde seduzente aí embaixo, deixem uma review e deixem uma aprendiz de autora feliiz \ õ / nem que seja só pra acabar com a fic, de preferência não acabem com ela, mas mesmo assim, críticas também são bem-vindas sempre; DD Conto com vocês!


End file.
